


What if?

by maplecat89



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, if sasaki is kaneki, the reunion at the small coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplecat89/pseuds/maplecat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to her small coffee shop unwelcome but touka can only think of 'him'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

Touka’s POV

After the ‘Anteiku’ raid, myself and yomo-san finally can runs our own small coffee shop. We tried our best to give the vibe as how Anteiku used to have, the calm and pleasant atmosphere for the ghouls to enjoy even the humans themselves.

Even though without ‘him’ it is still feel…alright.

I still wanted to become a teacher, the dream that I always dreamt but I can’t be selfish the whole time maybe this is the right thing to do after all… who knows.

‘Clank’

The noise came from the main door

Ah a customer, I couldn’t see who coming in to the shop as I was kneeling under the cashier looking out for a certain bean that I happen to left it there the other day. 

I heard footsteps rushing to the main door to usher the customer, it was kimi.

“Table for two please” he said, what a kind voice I thought somehow sounds familiar maybe the regulars?

Kimi was right behind me as I was about to stand up and she whispered

“This is not good touka-chan, the dove is here”

I almost dropped the bag of beans that I was holding

“Don’t worry kimi, I will try to figure out how to kick them out, leave their orders with me”

Perhaps I could give horrible service that they would regret stepping in to this shop, but I couldn’t messed up with the food or they would suspect this shop were run by ghouls, that’s the reason why I and yomo hired kimi to cover up in the 1st place.

Maybe I could just spill the coffee on his shirt, ok let’s do that.

I brought their orders prepared by kimi to their tables, two men sitting right at the corner, one with eye patched on his right eye… that’s kind of reminds me of him a little I muttered under my breath

The other guy with odd two tones hair colour facing the opposite both has large suitcase next to each other, they’re indeed the ‘Dove’

“Thank you for the waiting here is tuna sandwich and two Americano” I said

“No problem” said the guys with the kind voice

I turned my face to look at him, his gaze and warm smile perching my heart I was shocked

My hand trembling and I really spilled the coffee when it supposed to be an 'accident'…it is an accident.

“Ah, careful your hand!”

Instead of him backing off he holds my hand, and both of stunned and we stared at each other

We are lost in each other gaze

The familiar feelings is there and both of not making a move 

“Touka-chan!” Kimi runs to us with a towel in her hand

Somehow his grip on my hand is stronger

“We’re terribly sorry we will make you another coffee!” she apologise

“Ah it’s alright, most importantly is this young lady’s hand fine? Or she can’t grind the fine coffee again” He laughed

Silent

“Sasaki!”

His name is… sasaki? But that laugh, that eyes…. Even that smile wait what I was thinking?

“Sorry” I said and excuse myself 

“…is she mad at you? Shouldn’t you supposed to be mad her??”

“What are you talking about mucchan, I can’t get mad to a cute lady like her”

“I think you should go to the washroom, or the coffee stain will stay”

“Ah right”

Shared washroom

I splashed cold water over and over again on my face

What an idiot, of course the dove is not ‘him’ am I losing my mind? What was I thinking??

I took a deep breath and dried my face, I need to keep my head cool and clear…my mission is to kick them out of my shop

As I open the door to step out of the washroom ‘he’ was standing right in front of my face

With the awkward silly grin plastered on his face he asked if this is the only washroom available, somehow his awkwardness made me mad

I replied yes as this is just a small coffee shop, there’s no space for two washroom. Somehow he let out a sigh that sound more like a relief?

He’s not moving and I need to go back to the cashier and do my work

“Why don’t you step aside so that I could go?” feels so annoyed, is he an idiot too?

“I won’t let you go this time” He said

He grabbed my wrist stepped inside and pushed me to the wall as he immediately locked the door, before I could react I felt his lips pressing against mine

I wasn’t sure what’s happening but one thing for sure this is like déjà vu.

The touch, the heat, and the scent everything reminds me of ‘him’

I lost in his embrace and he seems lost too, I quickly gathered my strength to pushed him, god knows how long those the time has passed.

Our lips parted and we were both panting really hard then he smiled, I could feel the heat rising around me and my face probably changed colour too, I touched my cheek and it feels so hot I couldn’t handle this situation anymore and darted out of the washroom

“Touka-chan, where were you?” asked kimi

“Ah I was in the store room” I answered her quickly and glance at that sasaki guy who just passed by

“Mucchan let’s go, I need to change my clothes” he said to the other ‘dove’

He came towards me and handing out few notes and said

“I will come again next time and claim my coffee that you spilled on me” he laughed again and whispered seductively

“Or maybe I could spilled on you some other time” he winked and left

I was speechless


End file.
